See You In Another Time
by Azure Nebula
Summary: At the King's Cross Station with Dumbledore, Harry chose to go back to the world of living - Just not to the present. Meet Eradinus, Sirius' twin and Regulus' big brother and secret aspiring Master of Death. Eventual Slash!  pairing undecided


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**AN:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary:** At the King's Cross Station with Dumbledore, Harry chose to go back to the world of living - Just not to the present. Meet Eradinus, Sirius' twin and Regulus' big brother and secret aspiring Master of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>~ See You In Another Time ~<strong>

Chapter 1 -brushes with death and second chances

* * *

><p>Harry's heart was pounding in his chest; he could hear it loud and clear through his ears. He looked at the comforting spirits around him – what he would call his family. A ghost of a smile graced his lips, even when Harry knew that he was walking towards his death...but he understood. He was the last of Voldemort's horcruxes. He must die for this world to live. He could handle that. Harry wasn't afraid of death...instead, he welcomed it.<p>

The spirits around him seemed to sense it as well since they too had small melancholic smiles of their own.

Walking in even strides, Harry came to the forest clearing where the Death Eaters and Voldemort were camping. Ignoring the jeers and taunts from the Death Eaters, as he could only hear himself and his heart, he treads softly on until he was but five metres facing the Dark Lord himself. He looked at Voldemort with a blank face; Harry's heavily lidded eyes hid the disgust and pity that was glowing inside them. He smiled bitterly at his nemesis – it surprised Harry greatly that he figured out how he was a horcrux, yet Voldemort didn't have a clue.

After minutes of ignoring Voldemort's theatrics and calmly waiting for Tommy's death curse™, it finally came.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

As the curse hit and darkness enveloped him, Harry knew Voldemort would be mortal once more. Voldemort would be defeated.

And with that final thought, Harry fell into the darkness with relief like no other.

* * *

><p>He blinked. No, Albus Dumbledore was still there. The old man smiled kindly at him although his eyes were filled with regret, guilt and sorrow. Harry decided to rub his eyes for good measure and then reopened them. Nope, the ex-headmaster was still there. Harry closed his eyes again and counted to ten. <em>'Hmm...dead headmaster still in front of me.'<em>

After the shock wore off (if it ever did) Harry thought it was high time he since he had last angsted. But no. He thought he would be angry with the old man, but he knew it wasn't the case. As much as he wanted to be selfish and abandon his 'destiny', Harry knew that in the end, even without Albus' influence, he would still have made the same decision in the situations.

What else he would have had done, when death was his only freedom and the world's only chance?

Albus looked at Harry expectantly, as if waiting for the raven to talk first. Giving out a dry cough, Harry spoke warily.

"Professor Dumbledore...", '_if that's who you really are' _"Aren't you dead? Aren't I supposed to be dead? Where-where are we! Is this real?...I thought...what? But you...how..."

His eyes teared up as memories flooded his system and Harry started to sound more and more hysterical by the second.

Albus' smiled still remained, although the sadness left, regret and guilt still stayed.

"Harry...there is no need to rush. We still plenty of time to discuss your questions", Albus paused, deep in thought.

"Although I can answer some of the simpler ones – yes, I am dead, Harry. But I can't exactly say the same for _you_. As for where we are, why don't you look around us and see for yourself?"

At the last comment Albus' annoying eyes twinkled in vast amusement.

Harry looked around and felt his brows furrow in confusion "King's cross Station? But there are only you and I...and the trains. So King's cross station...but not really?"_'Honestly, how I managed to confuse myself even more, I can only imagine'_

Albus chuckled. "Indeed." But immediately sobered up and looked at Harry, all traces of previous amusement gone.

"Even though there's nothing more I enjoy than a friendly conversation, I'm afraid my heavy heart cannot rest until I have apologized for everything I did. I hope that you could forgive me for everything I have done... I... I know that it is only a ghost of hope that you would...but...please."

For a moment Harry just stared but after a minute he held up a hand to halt the older man's apologetic ramblings.

"I forgive you, Albus. In truth, I've known about your so called 'manipulations' for a while now. I've known for a long time about my being a horcrux of Voldemort. In short, I have forgiven you long ago, for I would have done the same thing...but..."

"...But?"

"_..._but as you generally fucked up my life for the _greater good_, and considering you seem to know more about my life before and after than I do, I demand an eye for an eye, quid pro quo. I want you to tell me what ever happened in your life that gave you 'greater good' mentality. Time does not always heal all wounds, _Albus_, and I know that you are as broken as I am. In the realm of death one cannot lie, and I'll have none of those half-truths you have fed me before."

Harry practically hissed the last sentence and felt vaguely satisfied as Albus grimaced; possibly at the prospect of revealing his 'mysterious' past.

He watched the older man look at the ground, patiently waiting for the man to start talking.

When Albus finally brought himself together enough to speak, he revealed his tragic past to Harry. He revealed his foolish ambitiousness, selfishness and his straining relationship with his brother Aberforth, his sister Arianna after the incident and his love-hate relationship with Grindelwald.

It was his momentary meeting with the would-be Dark Lord that created the motto Albus lived by.

* * *

><p>Reflecting on what he was just told, Harry's curiosity was sated. He even felt rather guilty at questioning Albus like he did.<p>

Remembering what the old man said about him being not quite dead, Harry decided to change the subject.

"Professor Dumbledore, you said something about me not being dead?"

"Indeed. And do you know why that's the case?"

"I do have a theory..."

"Go on..."

"That when the killing curse hit me, it destroyed the horcrux inside me, but my soul was relatively unharmed?"

"You are quite right, my boy."

"Does...does that mean I can go back?"

"Yes, yes it does. Though why do you ask? I am quite positive that you do not wish to go back to the present."

"Well, that's true... it's just ...yeah, I want to go back – just not to the present."

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying, my boy, that you want to go to another era?"

Harry stiffened, feeling defensive

"Why yes, yes I am. I want to know if it's possible or me to be borne into the world at the same year my parents were."

"...it is possible...but may I ask your motivation?"

"I am not scared of death, but I doubt that it's my time yet."

Albus chuckled, "You are correct my boy...but you haven't told me your motivation yet."

Harry pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed – thinking of how to reply.

"I-I want to go back to save everybody. I want to save Severus, my parents...Sirius...Remus...you

...but most of all, I want to save myself." _'Shows how selfish I am, doesn't it, Albus?'_

The sentence ended in a whisper, as if Harry was ashamed to admit his what he really wanted. Finding his lost voice again, the teen continued.

"You said that I had a choice, Albus? Well I choose to go back to the marauder's time. I wish to start a new, preferably as Sirius' twin and Regulus' older brother...that's when I'll start, so I'll be there for them whenever it becomes too much. And I shall remain Master of Death. That is my what I want"

Contrary to what Harry expected (that the old man would be severely disappointed considering

Harry had no wish to go back and finish Voldemort off himself), Albus smiled.

"If that is your wish, Harry. Now off you go; Death isn't nearly as patient as you think. Hop on the train before it changes its mind!"

Shaking himself off his stupor, Harry nodded and as he boarded the train he turned around to wave back at Dumbledore.

"Good bye Albus..."

Harry closed his eyes, willing away his tears. A hard voice reprimanded Harry; _'do not cry Harry, don't you dare cry! The reason he was even in your life was because of your hyphenated status and some stupid prophecy!'_

**_"See you in another time."_**

* * *

><p><strong>1959 - St. Mungos hospital for magical maladies and injuries - Mother's ward<strong>

Walburga Black sat up in the hospital bed as a doctor carrying two peacefully sleeping babes walked into the room, hastily followed by Orion Black. She had given birth the day before and had to rest before she got the chance to see her children.

"Congratulations Mrs Black, two beautiful and perfectly healthy baby boys!" the doctor exclaimed, also waking the previously sleeping infants in the process.

Fortunately for the doctor, Walburga was too tired to berate or sneer at him but unfortunately, Orion's absolutely livid expression was more enough to cow the trainee.

"Let me see ...I want to hold them" she croaked, (voice saw from hours of screaming and birthing the magical twins) and ushered the doctor and her husband closer.

Black's were never known to show emotions in front of those who wasn't family but Walburga couldn't help as a delighted laugh escaped her lips when her babies looked up at her. One pair of eyes coloured ice-blue and the other a brilliant green. "They're beautiful" she whispered, more to herself than anyone but the other occupants in VIP room had heard as well.

Feeling as if he was intruding in an intimate moment, the doctor immediately excused himself and left the room, leaving it to just the family.

"That they are, Dearest Walburga. I have already thought of names for our children. Well, for one at least. Please hear out my suggestions, love."

"Of course, do tell."

" _*ahem* _I was thinking Sirius would be a perfect name for one of our sons... perhaps the blue-eyed one?"

Walburga nodded "Sirius would be fitting, considering I already have decided what to name Little Sir Emerald here."

Orion raised an eyebrow. "And what name shall he have, love?"

"Eradinus. His name will be Eradinus."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 7 Years later<strong>

Harry - now Eradinus, sat peacefully beneath a large tree near 12 Grimmauld Place whilst reading _very_ informative and _dangerous_ books on the Dark Arts. Yes, the Dark Arts. Previously, Eradinus would have screamed bloody murder at the thought of reading one, let alone learning and practising them... Now, Eradinus was thankfully more open minded from having lived in a Dark family for currently seven years. There were so many convenient healing and defence spells that were labelled Dark and also many handy curses. Now that Eradinus left his magical prejudices in the past, he realized just how much he was missing out on.

Before he believed Light was always good and Dark was always bad, now he realized how blind he really was. There is no light without darkness and also the fact that the world wasn't always (ever) black and white. Besides, the Dark Arts were always so fascinating. After finishing the current books in his possession, Eradinus decided that he would ask for more after his potions tuition finishes at Five 'o'clock.

The only reason that Eradinus' parents (though dark, Walburga and Orion are both extremely protective parents) had allowed a _seven_ year old go anywhere near those was because their green-eyed child received extremely high praise from all the tutors that were hired for the black scions. He was often called a prodigy in both magical theory and practice whereas Sirius excelled in magical practice and Regulus in the theoretical aspects.

Eradinus had always managed to impress his 'parents' with his astounding and seemingly impossible knowledge _('what did you expect from a master of death in training? ...Of course they didn't have a clue'_) for a seven year old and even though Sirius (in Eradinus' past's future) had described his mother as worse than a banshee, Eradinus still thought she wasn't that bad - or bad at all. But that might be because unlike Sirius, Eradinus wasn't stupid enough to blatantly go against family traditions and disregard pure-blood decorum. And unlike Regulus, Eradinus didn't lap up everything thrown his way.

Honestly, Sirius and Regulus were polar opposites in_ every bloody way. _And one day, when Eradinus was tired of playing the peace-keeper in the family, he decided that he was going to go insane and then murder them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I couldn't help but write this! Argh! Also, the next chapter is going to be longer than this one, I promise...maybe. Probably. Hopefully it'll be long enough that we'll get to the part where Eradinus (Harry) and Sirius and Regulus to go to shopping in Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts (Poor Regulus all alone at home for an entire year! The horror!)


End file.
